


Blessings

by starrdxst



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Ellie & Joel Bonding (The Last of Us), Ellie and reader are in love, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Joel is a grandpa, Pregnancy, Protective Joel (The Last of Us), Short & Sweet, Softie Joel (The Last of Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrdxst/pseuds/starrdxst
Summary: The Reader is pregnant and tells her father Joel the big news
Relationships: Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Ellie (The Last of Us)/Reader, Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Additional info: this is old from my wattpad, so this isn't as well written like my other works, joel is now a grandpa like he deserved in p2, ellie and reader are so in love, enjoy this fluff <3
> 
> (Ellie x Reader)

Before Y/n and Ellie became official, she was with someone else and ended up getting pregnant. At first, it was troublesome for the two, but they worked things out with serious talks and time to themselves and that made their relationship more durable and prepared for what's to come.

"Ellie, I have to tell him. I just don't know how." Y/n stresses, running a hand through her hair and groaning softly.

Her partner shrugs, knowing Joel enough to answer with confidence: "He likes honesty. Be upfront with him, I'm sure he'll appreciate that more than hiding it."

Ellie was right but Y/n still felt incredibly nervous. She's older now, so that's not an issue. Maybe because of how the world is? He might think it was dumb to get knocked up.

As much as they wanted to tell him right away, they needed to wait for the right moment. So as time passed, Ellie and Y/n prepared to set everything up secretly. Y/n had a small bump now which Ellie loved and kissed on every opportunity she got.

"They're a kicker. Future soccer player?" Ellie jokes, looking over at her girlfriend, her hand resting on Y/ns belly while they snuggled on the couch.

Ellie felt eager, joyful, and scared all in one. Would she be a good role model? Would she mess up and make Y/n mad? Her mind raced for a while but avoided it by shrugging it off, keeping herself occupied with her girlfriend.

—

Joel had invited the girls to have dinner at his house; something he usually did if he felt lonely or bored. Sometimes he just likes to cook for them, it brightens his day to see his girls smile and get full. Ellie became very important to him when she started dating his daughter. At first, he was worried Ellie might be too tough on Y/n, but they turned out to be a perfect match.

"It smells amazing, the hell are you cooking?" Ellie inquires loudly - throwing her jacket on the chair and sitting down at the table with Y/n, holding hands underneath.

Joel chuckles. "Nothin' special. Only a roast."

Bringing them their bowls and glasses of water, he sits down across them and does a silent prayer, eating right after with his girls.

Y/n picked at her food, unable to enjoy it because of the nerves being too elevated. Ellie noticed and squeezed her thigh, giving her some encouragement.

"Something wrong with it, Hun?" Joel frowns, looking at Y/n.

"No! No, I just- I need.. We need to talk to you about something."

Joel reacted by respectfully putting his spoon down, wiping his mouth: "Yes? You can always come to me about anythin', I promise."

He expected something unpleasant.

Did they run into bandits? Joel fears the worst.

"Dad, I'm pregnant."

The room froze. Seconds felt like minutes.

Joel didn't respond right away which worried them, but he eventually clears his throat and leans forward.

He wasn't irritated or bothered. Joel did his best to hide his excitement but his eyes gave it away. Happy years dared to slip, his voice cracked and his heart pounded out of pride.

"Well.. have you, uh, went to the doctor here in Jackson? You need proper care and vitamins. You know, to keep the baby healthy."

The night ended with smiles and laughs before the girls headed back home. Joel finally broke down and shed happy tears with his daughter, the thought of being a grandpa overwhelmed him but he didn't mind. The grumpy man went to bed with a smile and tug at his heart.

—

Ellie and Y/n were now huddled together in bed, facing each other: "I'm thankful I'm starting a family with you, Ellie. We're going to be the best mommies in the world."

Ellie felt her heart skip a beat and her throat close up. She had gotten emotional hearing Y/n validate her position as a mother, "I promise to do right by you guys. I love you so damn much." She managed to get out, a tear falling making her laugh at herself quietly.

"We love you more."


End file.
